


Just Once

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku can't believe InuYasha has absolutely no idea at all about the joy of orgasm.  He takes it upon himself to demonstrate and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



**Title:** Just Once  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** InuYasha  
**Characters/Pairings:** InuYasha/Miroku  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Summary/Teaser:** Miroku can't believe InuYasha has absolutely no idea at all about the joy of orgasm. He takes it upon himself to demonstrate and gets more than he bargained for.  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Word Count:** 712

 

“What do you mean you 'don't understand how it all works'?” Miroku balked. “You've never? Not even once?”

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head as he sunk lower into the hot spring. “No! Now shuddup about it!”

Miroku looked away from his friend, frowning and blinking in disbelief. “You're over two hundred years old and you've never experienced carnal pleasure. I cannot fathom it.” His friend added that he'd been asleep for a good chunk of that time and was too young to do such acts during much of the other part.

“You act like I'm broken or somethin'!”

Then the monk had an idea. He sat up a little straighter and turned toward him. “I'll teach you.”

“What!?” InuYasha exclaimed.

“If you don't know, you should be shown! I can teach you how-”

“And how is a male going to teach me anything about it?”

Miroku crossed his arms. “I do have a penis, I know quite a bit about what it likes!”

InuYasha still looked away from him and muttered, “Yeah, a bunch of paid women sitting on it.”

“You wound me, InuYasha,” he said in a hurt tone. “Not all the women I lay with are paid. And you're overlooking one other very important part of your own anatomy.” He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. “Have you ever even held it before?”

“Why would I hold it?!”

Groaning, Miroku stood up from the water and demonstrated without a word. InuYasha watched the monk's flaccid length grow in his grip, darken in color, straighten out and stiffen until it bobbed in a slight curve upward and away from his body.

“Okay, so it changes. Big deal...”

“It feels wonderful, you should try it,” Miroku added quietly as he resumed stroking. His breath was coming faster now and he sat down on the rock he'd been leaning against. “The best is when you finish.”

InuYasha looked into the water between his legs. “I think something's happenin'...”

“Take it in your hands and do what I'm doing,” Miroku panted. “You'll see, trust me.”

“You better not be lying, lecher.” InuYasha did as he'd seen Miroku do, and when he made a grunt of discovery, Miroku grinned proudly.

“Hey… This is...”

“It's good right?”

The hanyou nodded. “Wow...” He did it faster, slower, experimented with his grip and then sighed. “Yeah, now I get it.”

“It feels even better when someone else does it.”

“Yeah?” He'd reclined a little, spread his legs further apart and was flexing his hips into his own movements.

Without a word, Miroku sat down beside him and nudged InuYasha's hand out of the way, taking over and showing InuYasha just what he meant.

His friend's eyes closed and he hummed. “Damn...”

Miroku leaned closer, daring to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Is it good?”

“Hell yeah,” he murmured as he turned his head and gave in to Miroku's kisses. 

While Miroku was quite experienced with his own cock, the way InuYasha's part dog demon cock reacted to him was a little different. While it was mostly the same, he hadn't expected him to attempt to knot with his fist. 

InuYasha panted, “No, don't loosen up, stay tight!” His claws had lengthened and faint jagged stripes had appeared near his temples. “I don't know what's happenin', but I'll kill you if ya stop!”

Miroku squeezed the knot and licked InuYasha's throat. “Almost there, InuYasha...” 

The hanyou grabbed his wrist in a tight grip and held him where the knot swelled into his fingers, fangs bared and stripes darkening. In the water, Miroku watched as a burst of milky colored emissions swirled in the current of the water and dissipated, though his friend's cock still throbbed and pulsed within his tightened grasp. Only seconds afterward however, his stripes faded, his claws retracted some, his posture relaxed and his friend began gasping for breath. 

“InuYasha,” Miroku said quietly, “I've never had such an experience with a half demon. Thank you for expanding my knowledge.”

He turned weakly toward him. He was still catching his breath, but a sated smile bloomed on his lips. “Can we do it again?”

Miroku smirked. “I haven't finished myself off yet.”

InuYasha stole a kiss from him. “Let me.”

And he did.


End file.
